Boredom The TalkShow!
by DayDreamer1236
Summary: I was very bored...So i decied to make a talkshow! Called..dun. dun dun! THE TALKSHOW! With cookie's. Itachi. Pein. Twilight. Sakura. Fish dude. And many more!
1. Chapter 1

DayDream: OK. This I made because…well because i am bored. So enjoy my boredom!

* * *

DayDream let out a loud cough and the stands went silient.

"Ok! Welcome every body! Today we are gonna be having…dun dun dun….THE TALKSHOW!!!! A thought of pure boredom and were you can ask the

character's of stories random questions. Today we will be havin….THE AKATSUKI!!!!! YAYZ!!!"

The akatsuki walk on stage, looking around at the pictures of people with tape recorders taped to the back of their heads.

"Ok..This place creeps me out, un." Deidara stated.

DayDream smiled evilly. "It's supposed to do that. Now sit!"

A brown haired girl with ice blue eyes and freckles poofs out of no were and pushes the Akatsuki into a couch.

"Hey Emmy-chan!"

Emmy-chan did a thumbs-up and went to sit next to DayDream.

DayDream straightened up. "OK..Pein."

"How do you know my name?" Pein asked.

"I know a lot of things. Now. Why did you make Nahiko one of your other six? You could have used any one? Why him? Wasn't he your 'best friend'? "

His eyes widened. "How do you know all that?"

DayDream rolled her eyes. "As I said. I know a lot of things. And that's not answering the question!"

Pein glared and DayDream pouted. "Fine I'll ask Ma-Tobi a question instead. Gez."

DayDream looked to Madara. "Ok lollipop, First question. Why did you kill your brother?"

Madara stiffened and the other Akatsuki members looked at him confused.

"What is pretty lady talking about?" Madar asked cocking his head to the side.

DayDream just rolled her eyes again. "Fine. It seems I am not gonna get a straight answer here. Unless…"

DayDream smirked. "I tell you everything I know about you guys. But ofcourse you should be warned."

Emmy-chan sweat dropped.

"This is live. If you make me say everything I know about you…then all your enemies will know pretty much everything about you."

They stiffened but then poofed away. DayDream and Emmy-chan pouted.

"Aw..That's not fair."

Emmy-chan shrugged. "Oh well. At least we get to eat all the cookie's are self!!!"

DayDream smiled brightly. "You're right! HA! Take that Akatsuki. We get all the cookies to are self!!!"

Emmy-chan takes out a bunch of warm home-made chocolate cookies. "Mmmm."

Just then Itachi poofs out of no where. "I will be taking those now." And grabs the cookies before DayDream and Emmy-chan could do anything.

"NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Emmy-chan screams shaking her fist to the sky as Itachi poofed out of the building again….but with their cookie's.

DayDream shrugged. "Don't worry."

Emmy-chan looked at DayDream, tears flowing from her face. "Why?"

DayDream smiled. "Cuz. I made them."

Emy-chan paled. "You…cooked!" she managed to choke out.

DayDream smiled brightly. "Yup!"

Emmy-chan looked to were Itachi had poofed from. "I feel so sorry for them."

DayDream glared at Emmy-chan. "What is that supposed to mean?"  
"You can't cook for crap."

"Can to!!!"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!!"

"Then what about the time that your coookie's came to life and tried to eat me!!"

"You dreamed that remember?"

"Oh yeah…." Emmy-chan stared of into the distance. "I still feel sorry for them…remember the time you 'tried to make toast?"

DayDream smiled at the memory. "And I almost set fire to the house?"

Emmy-chan nodded. "Yup. That time."

* * *

DayDream: Ok. That is what I make when I am totally bored. Don't have to review. As I said. I didn't make it for any other reason other then the

reason of boredom.


	2. Chapter 2

DayDream: Another Boredom chapter. Again made out of pure boredom. I have no clue if anything good will come out of this story…but just to

warn all of you. It is a crack-fic. And of course. Just like last chapter. It will have the cookie's in it!!!

Cookie's and Cupcakes will rule the world!!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!

Disclamer.: I do not own the characters in this chapter or the ones from last chapter. But I do own DayDream!!!

* * *

DayDream shuffled onto stage wearing a purple t-shirt with the number '18' on it and green and blue plaid pj bottoms. Emmy-chan skipped on

behind her wearing Pikachu pj bottoms and a akatsuki t-shirt.

"Ok! Every one we are gonna be hosting the twilight characters to day so…welcome the Voltori!!!"

Emmy-chan starts jumping up and down excitably saying. "ARO!!!!"

DayDream just rolled her eyes as three main Voltori members came out. Caius, Marcus…and Aro.

"YAY!!!" Emmy-chan yelled at the top of her lung. And ran over to push them into the torture…er…questioning chair….

DayDream glared at the Voltori leader, earning a flinch from two, Caius and Aro. She didn't expect marcus to flinch and he didn't.

"Ok. Aro."

"Yes?"

"Is it true that you killed Marcuss Mate?"

Aro floze and looked quickly to Marcus, who actually looked interested ( if not slightly mad), and back to DayDream. "I don't know what you

are talking about, dear"

DayDream rolled her eyes again. "Right. And I'm a five tailed fox demon." (reference to my other story 'Fox Demon.')

He shifted his weight uncomfortably. "Um…."

"Ok. Since your not gonna give me a straight answer. Marcus."

Marcus looked up at DayDream, slightly interested.

"Aro is the one who killed your mate. He was afraid that you would want to leave the Voltori if he didn't."

The look on Marcuss face was priceless as he suddenly got up and started to DESTROY Aro!!!

DayDream smiled innocently. "Ok. While they are battleing it out. Emmy-chan do you want to eat the cookies?"

Emmy-chan shrugged and took out some fresh sugar cookie's. "And I made them this time."

She glared at DayDream who gave a sheepish smile in return.

"For the last time. My cooking never tried to eat you."

"SO! Just looking at your food makes me want to throw up!!!"

DayDream shrugged. She's had worst insults. The time in 5th grade when a kid said that she had no friends hurt. But what only made it hurt

worst was when she asked the girl if she was her friends, infront of the boy, she had said 'no'. ( actually happened! Only the boy was the one

that asked her! )

"oh well-I've had worse insults from a retard at school."

Emmy-chan shrugged. "True. But most people at school are retards. They don't even know who the Akatsuki are!"

DayDream gasped. "Oh. My. GOSH!! Those poor, poor people!!"

Emmy-chan nodded sadly. "I know. I feel bad for them to."

DayDream looked over to were Aro andMarcus had been fighting when she smelled smoke. "Bomb fire! Let's make smorez!"

Emmy-chan took out a bag of gaint marshmallows and grabbed some random pointy sticks that she had found on the ground.

"Camp fire Song!!!" She yelled out randomly while holding a marshmallow over the fire.

"NO!! NO SPONGEBOB! HE WILL HEAD MY ARMS AND LEGS!!!!"

DayDream then ran off the stage screaming something about 'Evil sponges. And how they want to rule the world by singing evil songs.'

Emmy-chan sweat dropped. "Um…ok. Well. I guess TH TALKSHOW is over then….Well please come back next time. You never know who we will have!!"

* * *

DayDReam: YAY!!! I hope you like it! Again. I had NOTHING to so I decided to do this! Anything that anyone feels is threatening is bull. Because I j

ust made this up randomly because I am bored and have absolutely nothing to do. Review. Flames. And anything else. PLEASE REVIEW!!!


	3. Chapter 3

DayDream: Hey people I felt like writing so here I am!!! YAYAYAY!! Hope you enjoy the 3rd chapter of Boredom The TalkShow! Please, enjoy!

* * *

DayDream walked onto the stage her eyes wide and puffy from crying. Emmy-chan, Kaity, and Breezy walked next to her talking comfortly to her.

"It's ok DayDream."

"Come on cheer up, it's scary to see you so depressed."

"I'll give you cookies if you stop crying." The other glared over at Emmy-chan who shrugged. "Hey I'm just trying to help just like you guys."

"Bribing her with cookie's isn't going to make her feel any better." Scolded Breezy-chan

"But it makes me feel better." Pointed out Emmy-can and Breezy-chan slapped her fondly on the back of the head.

"So what made Day-chan so sad?" asked Kaity.

"Um…I really don't know. Day-chan?" Breezy looked at DayDream curiously.

"My cousin committed suicide." DayDream mumbled.

"Why?" asked Emmy-chan, shocked.

"Because his fiancé got knocked up by another dude. He thought it was his, she even promised him it is. One of his friends said that he should do a maternity test and well…you get the rest. The kid wasn't his." DayDream said emotionally, just staring off into the distance at nothing.

"Wow, what a bitch." Whispered Breezy-chan.

"That's so mean."

"She does deserve any cookies." Emmy-chan said firmly and the other turned to glared at her causing Emm-chan to slink into the emo corneer.

"I think that since Day-chan is so sad that we should throw a party!!" Breezy-chan yelled.

The others just stared blankly at her, "Or not…"

Kaity nodded. "I think Day-chan should just go home and rest. We could do the show today."

"Awww. But then we can't torure anyone by making them eat her cooking!" Emmy wined.

Breezy-chan sighed. "We can just feed them that stuff from my back yard and say its 'Fudge'."

Kaity and Emmy nodded excitably and ushered DayDream of the stage. "Now go home and rest."

DayDReam nodded and started to walk home.

"You know for all we know she could end up getting ran over by a car." Emmy-chanpointed out.

"Naw, not even a car could kill that bitch." Breezy-chan told her.  
"Hey don't be soo mean to Day-chan!"shouted Kaity.

"Im not. A bitch is a dog, dogs bark, bark is on trees, trees are a part of nature, and natures beautiful!" Breezy-chan threw her arms up in the air. Kaity just sighed while Emmy-chan went into the emo corner again mumble something about her 'Poor virgin ears.' But that's just Emmy-chan so it's normal for her.

"Well who should we invite for the show?" asked Kaity,

"ITACHI!! He's sexalicious!" Breezy-chan smiled staring off ino space, causing Kaity and Emmy to take a few steps back.

"Sorry Breezy-senpai but we've already have had Itachi on the show. How about Sakura?" Emmy-chan suggested,

"I killed her remember?" Breezy-chan then began to paint her nails a light cotton candy colored pink, which made Kaity nd Emmy sweat drop.

"Oh yeah I got an idea!" Kaity suddenly called. Out.

"What?" Both Emmy and Breezy asked at the same time.

"How about Haku?" (far away where ever he is Haku sneezes 'I wonder who's talking about me?') **((Sorry couldn't resist!!))**

"Why would we want a cross dresser on the show?" Breezy-chan asked sarcastically.

"Cause then we can ask him if he really is a him! Or a girl! And if he is a guy why does he wear girl cloths?" Kaity pointed out, causing Breez and Emmy to nod and smike evily.

"Ok! Haku it is!"

A poof of smoke suddenly appeared and K=Haku was now sitting on one of the many tort…er…'comfy' seats they have!

They all ran over to sit on a long couch.

"Ok, Haku when did you discover you were gay?" asked Breezy barely able to keep a straight face.

"W-what?" Haku gasped.

"Why do you cross dress?" asked Kaity seriously.

"Is it true that you'Kre a girl!?" Emmy-chan broke out in a grin barely able to stop herself from laughing out loud.

"Who are you people?" Haku asked, slighlt scared.

"Yes be afraid. Be very afraid of my foxyness!" exclaimed Breezy doing her awesome sexy pose. Making Haku blush and a few drops of blood dripped from his nose, making them laugh.

"I guess that answers the question about Haku being gay!" Laugh Kaity.

"No, everyone knows I make even gay guys turn straight!" Breezy-chan laughed.

"Sure you do Breezy-chan. What ever you say." Kaity giggled.

"Yes, you have to do what ever I say. And I say to go and get me some chocolate ice-cream!"

Some ice-cream them poofed out of no where making Breezy squeal and attack it. Devouring it in a few minuteds.

"Breezy-senpai." Emmy-chan mumbled.

"Yes Emmy-chan?" Breezy sighed contently.

"How can you eat like that and still stay thin? It's not fair!" Emmy-chan cryed

"Honey al I do is eat and sleep and dance for hours at a time in my room. That's all you have to do to look this beautiful!" Breezy-chan did another one of her 'sexy' poises.

"yeah, yeah what ever." Emmy-chansighed and pouted but perked up when the song 'She-wolf started to play. Making Breezy-chan start dancing…(she dances like a stripper people! I'm not lieing!) and singing.

S.O.S she's in disguise.

S.O.O she's in disguise.

There's a she wolf 

In disguise

Coming out

Coming out 

Coming out!

A domesticated girl

That's all you ask of me

Darling this is no joke

This is lycanthropy

The moon's awake noe

With eyes wide open.

My body is craving 

So feed the hungry.

I've been devoting

Myself to you

Monday to Monday 

And Friday to Friday.

Not getting enough

Retribution

Or decen incentives

To keep me at it.

I'm starting to feel 

Just alittle abused

Like a coffee machine 

In the office (ah..)

So I'm gonna go

Somewhere closer

To get me a lover

And tell you'll about it.

There's a shewolf

In you closet

Open up and set her free

(AAUUU!) **((It's like a human wolf howl))**

There's a she wolf

In your closet

Let it out so it can breath.

(Two gasping breaths)

Sitting across the bar

Staring at her prey.

It's going well so far.

She's gonna get her way.

Nocturnal creatures are not

So prudent

The moon's my teacher

And I'm her student.

Too look at the singl;e man

I've got on me

A special radar

I'm on fire.

Department hotline in case

I get in trouble later.

Not looking for cute….

And you get how it went on from there. Once Breezy-chan and the other were done dancing they all brust out laughing.

IN between laughes Kaity managed to say. "Weelll….laugh. laugh laugh…Se. laugh…you later!"

They then all started to dance again when the song 'Fire Bruning started to play.

* * *

DayDream: Ok people my brother being a brat so i have to get off! Hehe, he's groaning right now!! Haha this is so much fun! He is getting so annoyed since i keep typing and he wants to get on. Haha, Jonny boy! Well bye bye people for now.


	4. Chapter 4

DayDReam: Hey people!! Yay, i finally decided to update this :) i was so bored and just decided to write this.

Krysten: I am so happy!!!! I am on this one!! Yay, finally! I thought you'd never put me in one!

DayDream: *rolls eyes* That's because I've only known you for a few months.

Krysten: SO?!

DayDReam: *sighs* I won't be able to alk to you when your high.

Krysten: *giggles* I not high! Oh look a birdy! *points to the tree*

DayDReam: *sticks her nose in the air stuburnly* I won't fall for that again! The last time i almost fell out of the tree trying to find the bird!

Krysten: *laughs* It was so funny!

DayDReam: *sticks tongue out* Not if i had died.

Krysten: *still laughing* sure it wouldn't have been.

DayDReam: * rolls eyes and looks to the people* OK well i don not own anything i use for this story.

Krysten: Other then Yourself and us of course

DayDream: Yug guys own yourselves. I don't want to own you.

* * *

DayDream walked on stage wearing her favorite sweatpants that had her name stitched in it and also a pink shirt. A frown was set on her face and a dark cloud seemed to surround her. Her friends Breezy, Emily, and Kryten shifted in behind her all laughing happily.

None of them noticed the frown on her face and just walked onto the stage as though nothing was happening and that everything was perfect!

"Breezy-chan who are we going to have on our show today? Can it be L? Please? Pretty please? I'll give you Itachi?!" Hold up Itachi gagged and blinded, tied in iron ropes.

Breezy-chan shook her head happily, "No thank you. I have my own Boyfriend."

Krysten nodded hyperly, "Yeah! And he is soooooo Yummy!!! I'm so jealous! I just want to chew him up and never spit him out!"

Breezy-chan used her leg to kick Krysten in the butt, hard.

"OW! What was that for?" Krysten cried clutching her butt.

"Only I get to eat my BF." Breezy-chan giggle, but everyone could see the silent glare in her message, you eat her BF and you have worse then hell to deal with.

Emily then noticed DayDream walking silently and walked slower so that Kaitlyn could catch up and asked, "What's with the walking Emo corner?"

DayDream looked up at her, her eyes all puffy and swollen, "It horrible! Absolutely horrible!"

"What is?" Emily tilted her head to the side in confusion.

Daydream other friends seemed to finally notice her and Emily missing from their ranks and slowed down to be at their side as well. All of them looked at DayDReam in concern.

"What's wrong Day-chan?" Breezy asked.

"Did you try to think again?" Krysten smiled.

Emily and Breezy glared at Krysten who sweat dropped.

"That's not helping Krysten." Emily said seriously for once.

DayDream shook her head, "It's nothing…"

Breezy scolded her, "If it was nothing you wouldn't be crying."

Krysten was off in her own little world probably thinking about when she gets home how she's going to throw her ball (long story) up in the air over and over again and see how many times she can go with out having it hit her in the head.

Emily glomped DayDReeam, "Just tell us what's wrong Day-chan so we can start the show."

DayDream sighed and nodded, "You know how we had physicals today?"

The girls nodded. "Yeah."

"Well…apparently I haven't grown an inch in the past year so I'm still 5'0 and I way 126 lbs!!! I am so depressed!!"

The group glared at DayDReam who looked at them confused, "What?"

"That's all?" Breezy-chan asked emotionlessly.

DayDream pouted and nodded.

Breezy-chan grabbed DayDReam by the back of her collar and pulled her back stage, "We are going to have a little 'talk'."

The two remaining girls gulped but didn't try to help DayDReam who was currently trying to escape like a cat would when it's about to be dropped in water for a bath.

"Well…LETS CONTINUE!" Krysten walked on stage more and then took a seat on the coach; Emily sat next to her looking back stage nervously. Krysten just rolled her eyes, "Oh don't worry she won't kill her…" She flinched when she heard a frightened scream coming from behind set.

Emily shrugged and so did Krysten, it's Daydream's fault.

Emily then turned her attention to the adiance," Hello people. We are very sorry that we haven't had a show in awhile but as you can tell we have a new host!" Krysten waves franticly, her brown hiar bouncing, her naturally tan skin glowing in the light, and chocolate brown eyes sparkiling with excitement.

"Hi!"

"Ok, so since we have NO idea who we are going o have on the show I think Krysten should decide." Looks at Krysten expectantly.

Krysten pretended to think for a second before crying out, " Jacob Black!:

Emily laughed but nodded. Suddenly a big 'POOF' sounded on the other couch and Jacob Black appeared looking very confused and HOT without a shirt. .

"TAYLOR!!!!!" Krysten flung herself off the couch and tackled Jacob.

Emily looked at her confused, "Krysten is that the only reason you wanted Jacob here?"

Krysten was beyond listening and literally growled at Emily when she tried to get near, "Mine,"

Emily rolled her eye and turned back to the audience leaving the confused Jacob to fend for himself against the rapid fan girl.

"I'm sorry people for your wasted time but since we are having difficultiece," guestures to Jacob and Krysten on the floor, "We can not cotinue. So sorry. Well Bye for now!!!"

She laughs as Krysten starts to make out with Jacob on the ground, seeming really pleased with herself.

* * *

DayDream: YAY!! I done :) I happy. I know this is kind of random and realy has no point to it. But it gives me ideas for my stories (how i have no idea but it works somehow). yeah well anyway. I am going to be trying to update my other stories tha ti haven't updated in awhile because i am sadly very behind but since i am having a break from school i should be able to update some. R&R please!

Oh! And i think it would be a good idea if anyone had ideas to tell me some of them! You know so that you guys can enjoy this crack a bit more!


End file.
